Un-Serene
by Eternalmoonprincess
Summary: Serena is an immortal right now. Her friends are in between lives, and she was bored. Unfortunatly, the annoying demi-god Strife is going to liven things up more than she wants. Slight x-over with Xena/Hercules shows. R'n'R PLEASE!!!
1. Prologue

untitled_ch1 AN: This kinda starts out wierd, I know, but it will get better. In the SM world it is after Galaxia, in the DBZ world it is after Cell. Future Trunks came back to the past when his mother died, and he and Gohan are both about 19. No Goten, Videl, Marron, or Bra. Sorry! Anyways, here is the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or SM or any of the characters in them, but this story is 100% mine. 

**Prologue**  
  
Serena was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Her friends were in-between lives, and she was stuck as an immortal currently. She was very bored. She cursed the Youma that had sent her friends into a state of dormancy. It hadn't even known what it was doing! ARG! And for some reason, she had NONE of her powers left, and she was currently suppose to have quite a lot. She sighed as she walked around the Time Gates. She went over to the glass case that held the Imperium Silver Crystal. She glared at it.  
She heard someone calling out, "Hello?" and directed her glare in the direction the voice had come from. It was Strife. The demigod from the dimension where Greek Gods existed. He was very annoying and not nearly sane. At least he was infatuated with her like Aries was, but still, he annoyed the hell out of her with his babbling.  
"Hiya there, 'Renity," he said as he came through the mist. He ignored the fierce glare she was sending at him. He went through phases. Usually he would cower in terror at her glare, but occasionally he would be in a weird mood and just ignore it. She groaned inwardly. It was going to be a _looong_ day.  
She tuned out the sound of Strife's voice as he began to babble about this and that. She turned her thoughts to her friends. She wondered how they were doing. Well, not really; she knew their souls were in a sleep-like state. They would remain that way for awhile. She sighed as she thought how much she missed them. Well, except Darien, who had betrayed them at the end. He had been dealing with the enemy. Apparently he was going to die in a car accident, but the enemy had told him that if he helped them, they would keep him alive. He had agreed.  
Suddenly, a flash of light had filled her view. She looked around and saw Strife's form fading and white light surrounding her. Before she disappeared, she heard Strife mutter "Whoopsie..."  
  
The next thing she knew, she was falling out of the sky. She felt that somehow all her powers were gone, which was not good when she was plummeting to earth at a very fast speed. She was so startled, she didn't have time to scream. Luckily, she managed to land on somebody.  
"Ooof!"  
  
Vegeta sensed the ki immediately. It was incredibly strong; much stronger than Cell had been, and definitely stronger than himself, Goku, and Gohan combined. His head shot up almost the same time as Piccolo's, Goku's, and Gohan's. The others sensed it to some degree too. Before anyone could say a word, Vegeta had taken off at an incredibly speed and was flying towards the source of the ki.  
"Come on," Gohan yelled as he jumped into the air, "I'll explain on the way." Piccolo and Goku shot ahead as Gohan told the others what he had sensed while flying at a slightly slower speed.  
  
"Ow," Serena moaned as she sat up. She looked down and saw she had landed on a very cute guy around her age. He had violet hair and blue eyes, which at the moment were filled with surprise. Serena blushed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you!" she said as she quickly rolled off of the boy. He blinked and sat up, shaking his head.  
"That's ok. But where did you come from?" he asked.  
Serena was about to answer when she noticed something odd. The boy was sitting up, and she was kneeling beside him, but she seemed to be much smaller than he was. She looked down at herself— and screamed.  
  


****************************************  


A Few Minutes Later:  
  
"This is not good," Serena mumbled. "This is not good at all."  
"Who the hell are you?!?" Vegeta demanded, hands clenched at his sides in anger. The group blinked in surprise as the young girl turned her head and gave Vegeta a glare that could easily rival his worst.  
"Listen here, you pointy-haired-all-bronze-no-brains-incredibly-rude-pompous-jerk! I don't have time for this!" She started out talking dangerously calmly, but was yelling by the end of the sentence. The others stared at her with surprise. "I am an eighteen-year-old warrior stuck in a five-year-old's body, looking for a crystal that could destroy the galaxy in a second, because an idiot demigod from another dimension thought it would be cool to see it and ended up getting it lost and making me go through a portal to yet another dimension to search for it! I am the protector of the universe and the strongest warrior in existence even though I am never able to use my full power and now I have about zip power even though I should be stronger than a goddess, and now I am forced to run around looking for a crystal that is a family heirloom and the strongest object in the universe that many sources of evil are after so they can use it for themselves but they are idiots because only I can use it and some of them even know that and they want it anyway, very stupid, and anyway now somehow I got stuck in a little kid's body, with none of my power whether it be as a senshi, from the crystal, or my own power, and since I am a little kid again I have no physical strength to speak of and all my fighting skills are gone because of who knows what, and now I am in a REALLY bad mood cause I have had a REALLY bad day and now I am being yelled at by a rude pointy haired pig just because I fell out of the sky! Well I JUST FELL OUT OF THE SKY AND LANDED ON MY BUTT, AS ALWAYS, BECAUSE THE STUPID PORTALS ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME, AND NOW I DON'T NEED TO BE YELLED AT BY YOU, GOT IT?" Serena was breathing heavily and glaring at a very surprised Saiyin Prince. Everyone else was staring at her in shock. "Now then." Serena said calmly, regaining her composure, "I have to go. I have to find a crystal that could be anywhere in the world, and I need to find it as a five-year old and without any power." Suddenly the calm face disappeared, and she exploded with "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THE ENTIRE WORLD AND SEARCH EVERY HOME AND FOREST AND PERSON FOR THE CRYSTAL BECAUSE I CAN'T SUMMON IT OR USE MY POWERS TO FIND IT?!? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?!?!? ARRRRRGGGG!" She finished off by turning away from the group and screaming in fury. Without turning around, she sighed and started muttering about stupid gods.  
The Z-fighters and co. looked at each other and back at the supposed "child". They simply stared mutely for a minute or two before Krillen said something about how she even got Vegeta speechless. Vegeta glared at him and the silence seemed to be broken.  
"I don't think she's all there in the head," he muttered to the others. No one knew how to respond. It did seem a little... unbelievable. They watched as the girl suddenly cocked her head to one side, as if she was listening to something. Her back was still turned. Suddenly, she started yelling, startling everyone who was watching her.  
"Oh Shut up, Strife! This is all your fault! All I wanted was _one_ day of relaxation, but _nOOOOoooo_, you just _had _ to see the crystal and lose it in another dimension! Now I am stuck doing a task that is utterly HOPELESS but I am STILL expected to do it! AND I AM A LITTLE KID!"  
She stopped yelling and seemed to listen to something again. Just as Goku was about to try and talk with her she started again.  
"You **_WHAT?!?_** " She shrieked, scaring everyone out of their wits. "YOU BLEW IT UP?!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU EVER BECOME A DEMIGOD?!?!?" A pause... "Yeah, I know you were born into it, but how is it that no one has killed you or taken away your powers by now?!?" pause.... "ARRRRRGGGGGGGG!"  
"Oh boy, she's definitely insane...." Yamcha muttered.  
"STRIFE, IF I HAD MY POWERS—" suddenly she stopped and turned to look back at the group of people still watching her. She scowled and turned back to address the empty air above her. "I hate you. I really do." Pause. "No, I don't care. Now, you have to go now before you are punished for dimensional travel. You and Aries do_ not _ seem to understand the concept of annihilation." Pause. "Whatever. Buh-bye, and don't come back unless you find some way to help me. On second thought, send Aphrodite or one of the other girls. And I do _NOT_ mean Discord." She sighed and turned back to the group.  
"Are you all just going to stare at me all day?" she asked crossly.  
***************************************************************************************  
  
AN: Chapter 1 will be out soon. It will explain what happens in the parts I skipped. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

USch1

Un-Serene  


  
  
**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!! CONTAINS RESPONSES TO REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!**  
** AN:** Hiya! Here is the next chapter. Before I go to it, I'm going to answer some questions/comments in the reviews. First of all, this is not going to be a Serena/Vegeta fic, because Trunks has already been born so he is with Bulma and besides that he's too old. I will be doing Vegeta/Serena fic, but not this one. Also, someone asked why Goku was there if it was after they defeated Cell. Goku was brought back to life afterwards, along with the Androids and everyone else killed by Cell.   
I loved the reviews, thanks so much! I especially liked the one by **uhhh** that said '...that was nuts... I'm confused'. LOL! I don't know why, but I loved that review!! *grins* Well, hopefully you won't be as confused after this chapter.... but it will still be a little nuts.... LOL!  
Who should I pair her with? Trunks or Gohan? (I already have one out of her and 17, and another on the way.) Please vote in your reviews. Thanks so much!  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, so you can't sue me. HA!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mirai Trunks was bored. The whole Z-gang had gone on a camping/training trip that week, and since he had come back to the past after his mother died, he had gone with them. King Kai said that there were some sort of evil forces coming and that they had to be prepared. That was all fine, but frankly, all of them living togeather was pure chaos. The regular Z-fighters were there; Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien. Goten, Gohan's five-year-old brother also came, along with Trunks's six-year-old self. Chaot-zu (sp?) was there, which was a change. Trunks and the others had hardly seen him since Cell was destroyed.  
And the most surprising part was that the androids were there too. 18 he could understand; she and Krillen were engaged. But 16 and 17 hadn't been seen at all since Cell and they were all surprised when they showed up. 18 had said she had called them in case they needed more help fighting their enemy. Vegeta of course had been insulted, but nobody really noticed, or at least they didn't pay any attention to it.  
They had been out in the woods for two days, and already it was a living hell. Chibi-Trunks and Goten were playing pratical jokes on everybody. 17 and Vegeta, both having a strong sense of pride, were constantly fighting, and Goku always tried to stop it. Not to mention everyone was getting on everyone elses nerves. 18 was ready to snap. The night before, when nearly everyone had started yelling at everyone else, she started screaming at them to shut-up. Everyone was pretty shocked, and needless to say, they shut up right away. 18 stormed off and dinner that night had to be made by the males.... which was a total disaster.  
Trunks was now out wandering the woods, trying to get away from the bickering and fighting and madness. He found a nice, peaceful clearing, far enough away so that he couldn't have to hear any sounds from the camp. Just as he was starting to relax, there was a brilliant flash of light in the sky. He jumped up from his sitting position and looked up. He was blinded at first by the intensity of the light, and when it finally faded enough for him to see, something fell on top of him.  
"Ooof!"  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the thing that had landed on him. He saw it was a young girl, about five years old, he guessed. She groaned and sat up. She looked down at him an immediatly started apoligizing for landing on him. He was still so startled, he didn't notice how high her ki was until after the others had come.  
The girl rolled off of him and he sat up, shaking his head a little because he was feeling sort of dazed. "That's ok," he reasurred her, "But where did you come from?" He was quite confused. Little girls don't just fall out of the sky. The girl opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped. She looked at him, confused, then looked down at herself. Her eyes widened and she screamed.  
Trunks suddenly sensed Goku's and Vegeta's kis, and just then they landed in front of him. Everyone else landed right after them, forming a sort of semi-circle around the two. Trunks wanted to ask what was going on, when he saw that they were looking at Serena apprehensively.  
"Oh no," the girl moaned, still looking down at herself. She then looked up and saw everyone else. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" Vegeta barked at her while Gohan pulled Trunks away.  
"What's going on?" Trunks asked Gohan.  
"What do you mean? Didn't you feel her ki?" Trunks blinked in confusion. Then his eyes widened as he picked up her ki and he gasped. He turned his attention back to the girl.  
"I'm not sure how I got here," she answered, looking surprised from Vegeta's outburst.  
"She fell out of the sky," Trunks mumbled as he studied the girl. Vegeta's Saiyan hearing picked it up.  
"What do you mean she fell out of the sky?" he yelled. Trunks just shrugged.  
"I mean there was a bright flash of light and she just sort of fell on me." Everyone stared at him, then at the girl who was resting her forehead in one hand.  
"This is not good," she mumbled. "This is not good at all."  
  


*********************************************  
  


Goku stared at the girl before him. It registered that she had asked a question. What was it? Oh yeah... she asked if they were going to stare at her all day. Whoops.  
They had just watched her have a conversation with thin air, and frankly she was started to scare Goku a little. Oh course Vegeta would yell at him for that, so he didn't say it out loud. But if she was crazy.... but he didn't really think she was. Confused, maybe delerious, yes, but not crazy. After all, she was just a child. Even though that glare of hers was worse than Vegeta's. Goku decided to try and be friendly, maybe go along with what she was saying to gain her trust. If she didn't have anywhere to go, he could take her home, and maybe Bulma could help her. He stepped forward.  
"Um,.... hi, my name is Goku! What's your name?" he said, trying to sound cheerful. The girl eyed him a little suspiciously.  
"Serena," she said finally.  
"Well Serena, if your in another demension and all, I guess you don't have anywhere to go, right? No family nearby?"  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "No I don't. Are you saying you believe me?"  
"Uh, well," he stuttered, "I don't really know... I guess so... but anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come home with us. We can give you a place to stay for awhile.  
The girl bit her lower lip and thought about it. Then she nodded. "Alright."  
"Great!" Goku exclaimed. "We just have to get our stuff, we were on a camping trip. I'll carry you to the site."  
The girl again raised an eyebrow. "I can walk." she said.  
"Oh, I know, but were not walking there..." Gohan and Trunks rose into the air to show her. She stared at them for a few moments, then blinked. She turned back to Goku, who was confused at her lack of reaction. She shrugged.  
"Fine." Goku went and picked her up, and they all flew back to the campsite. He put her down a little ways from the tents.  
"We won't take long," he said as he went to go pack. The others followed him.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Vegeta hissed once they were out of earshot. "She is more powerful than all of us, AND she's crazy! Not a good combination! And now your taking her _home?!?_ What in the world would you want to take her home for? We should just kill her now!"  
Goku looked at him, shocked. Though he knew he should have expected this reaction from Vegeta. "She has no where to go! And I don't think she's crazy; just delerious or confused maybe. Besides, she's just a kid!"  
"With the power to destroy us all! It doesn'y matter if she's delirious or crazy, she is still a threat!"  
"Oh come on, we can watch her! We can't kill her!" Goku pleaded. Krillen, Trunks, Gohan, and Yamcha nodded their heads in aggrement.  
"I agree with Vegeta that she is a threat," Piccolo said, "But even with her immense amount of power, I don't believe that she can use it." The others stared at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't think she is capable of handling it, or else it is locked away inside her and she can't summon it." he explained.  
"Well then, there's no problem!" said Gohan. "We can take her home and Bulma can take a look at her."  
Vegeta humphed. "If your wrong, we're all dead." he said as he began to pack everything away. 18 went to go watch Serena and make sure she didn't leave, or as she told Serena, to keep her company.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were flying back to Capsule Corporation. Goku was again carrying Serena, who didn't seem the least bit scared at soaring several hundred feet above the ground. The others were all thinking about what had happened and sending curious looks at Serena until she yelled at them to stop. They all stopped, embaressed; they hadn't thought she had seen them.  
When they got to Capsule Corp., Bulma and ChiChi came out to greet them.  
"Back so soon? Is everything alright?" ChiChi asked anxiously. She had been a little unwilling to let Goten go on the trip, saying that he still only five and he was her baby. Gohan had reminded her that he had spent a month out in the wilderness alone when he was only four and she finally relented.  
"Who's this?" asked Bulma, taking notice of Serena. Goku set her down and she walked up to Bulma.  
"Hello, my name is Serena. I'm pleaseed to meet you." she said politely, holding out her hand which Bulma shook. "Goku brought me back because I didn't have anywhere else to go. Also probably because they think I'm crazy." she said smoothly. Bulma blinked, then looked at the Z-gang, then back at Serena.  
"Um... I see...." she said, slightly taken aback. "Well...uhm, I'm Bulma. Come on in, we have plenty of room."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," Serena said hesitantly.  
"Of course I'm sure! You won't impose at all! Come on, I'll show you to a spare room." Bulma decided that this girl definately was not crazy. She was too polite, and besides, she was only four or five! It would take a lot to convince Bulma that Serena was crazy; after all the things she had seen, she thought anything was possible. She opened the door to a guest bedroom with a particularly nice view.  
"You can go ahead and get settled; I'll send someone to get you when dinner is ready. It will be in about a half hour." she told Serena.  
"Sounds great! Thanks again, Bulma-san."  
"No need for formalities, it makes me feel old!" Bulma said with a laugh. Serena grinned.  
"Alright then, Bulma."  
Bulma left the girl and went downstairs to where the guys were all talking at once trying to tell ChiChi what had happened. Well, not all of them. Piccolo and Vegeta were quiet as usual, Goten and Chibi-Trunks had gone to play something, (Bulma hoped nothing that would destroy the house,) and 18 was in a corner shaking her head at the madness.  
"QUIET!" Bulma yelled, and they all stopped talking immediately. She sat down on the couch and said, "Alright, one at a time, calmly and slowly; tell us what happened." ChiChi sat down beside her and the guys nodded in understanding. They took deep breaths— and all started talking.  
"STOP!" Bulma yelled. She sighed and put her head in her hands while the guys looked down sheepishly. "Alright," she said after a moment, "Goku, you tell me what happened."  
"Maybe Trunks should tell the first part, he was the one she fell on." Goku said. Bulma raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she nodded to Trunks.  
"Well, this is what happened..."  
***************************************************************************************  
  
AN: Ok, still kinda confusing I know, but just put the first chapter and the second chapter together and it will make more sense.


	3. Chapter Two

USchap2

**AN:** Just a quick note to answer some questions/ comments. Someone asked who the goddess was that fell on Trunks; that was Serena. She was just truned into a five-year old. Someone asked WHY she was turned into a five year old. That will be explained in the next chapter OR the chapter after that. ALSO I MADE A MISTAKE, THERE IS NO ANDROID 16 IN THIS STORY, YET ANYWAY. ENJOY!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
About half and hour later, Bulma and Chichi had basically gotten the whole story. Bulma remembered dinner that she was suppose to have finished by now, and ran to see what she could whip up. Realizing she would need a LOT of time to cook for everyone, they decided to order out instead. Bulma sent Goten and Chibi-Trunks to get Serena, while the guys tried to decide what they would ask her. Bulma glared at them.  
"She's our guest! Do NOT interrogate her!"  
"But Bulma, we have to know more about her and where she comes from! She has an incredibly ki, and she might need our help or something..." Goku trailed off, trying to think up a good excuse. Bulma sighed.  
"Just normal questions, no prying! Got it?" she said in a threatening tone. They all nodded quickly. Serena, Goten, and Chibi-Trunks came down then and there was an awkward silence. Finally 17 sighed at everyones apparent imobility and went over to Serena. He knelt down in front of her. {AN: Ok, this is kinda OOC for 17, but basically no one else is doing anythign and he just wants to get it done.}  
"Hi there!" he saidwith forced cheerfulness. 'I'm am NEVER going to hear the end of it from 18...' he thought. "We were just wondering if you'd tell us a little about yourself," he said slowly. The reaction was not exactly what they had expected.  
Serena grabbed his bandana and yanked his face close to hers.  
"Do..... Not..... Patronize Me, Android...." she said in a deadly calm voice. She pushed his head away, sat down on a chair, and crossed her arms in annoyance. She muttered something about stupid androids and gods that are messed up in the head. 17 blinked.  
"Uhhhh... How did you—" he turned to 18 and gave her an accusing look. "You told her!"  
18 shook her head. "Not me!"   
"I can tell." said Serena calmly. Everyone looked at her, some a little nervously. She looked around, her gaze resting on Piccolo. She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. Piccolo scowled at her.  
"Why should I answer you when you won't tell us about yourself, brat?"  
Serena studied him closely. "You're a Namek." she said after a few moments. Everyone looked at her surprised.  
"How did you know that?" Yamcha asked.  
"I had a friend who was a Namek.... and for some reason, you have the same aura as him," she said to Piccolo, creasing her forehead in concentration. "Wait... no, it's different... it's almost like there are two auras in one..... OH NO!! HE MERGED WITH YOU!! ARRRGGG!!" Everyone jumped as she started yelling, and watched dumbfounded as she started hitting her forehand onto her hand. "No, no, no, no, no! Dang it! There goes my one connection in this dimension." She looked up at Piccolo. "You don't recognize me, do you? The hair...?" she pointed to the two meatball-shaped buns on her head. Piccolo shook his head. "Ok, how about a crescent moon?" she pointed to her forehead. Piccolo narrowed his eyes.  
"Seems familiar, but no, I don't." Serena sighed and put her head in her hands.  
"Of course," she muttered. "He TOLD me and my mother that he would lock away his memories in case they fell into the wrong hands... he must have done that before he merged..." Suddenly her head shot up. "Wait! If Kami exists in this dimension, Mr. Popo must too! Then he can help me!" She turned back to the group. "You have to take me to him right away!!"  
Vegeta scowled at her. "And why should we? We don't even know if we can trust you." Serena scowled back.  
"Saiyan. I should have known. Pompous ass." The last part she muttered under her breath, but nearly everyone heard her anyway. Vegeta was too confused to take note of it though.  
"How do you know of the Saiyans, brat?" he snapped.  
"Do NOT call me brat, pig! And I don't have to tell you anything." she glared at him.  
"Well Serena, it would sure help us if you did," Goku said, trying to end the argument. Nearly everyone had sat down trying to process all the new information. Most of them were still drawing a blank and coming to the conclusion that everyone was crazy. Serena sighed.  
"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you most of it... and the rest wouldn't make sense to you without knowing the whole story."  
"Why aren't you allowed to tell us?" asked Krillen.  
"There are some things that humans— I mean, mortals— are not allowed to know about." she replied.  
"And you're not mortal?" Trunks asked with a incredulous look. Serena wrinkled her forehead.  
"I'm not really sure if I am now. I wasn't before I came here, but then again, I wasn't five years old and powerless." Again, everyone just stared. Finally, Vegeta threw up his hands.  
"That's it! She's crazy!" He proclaimed.  
"Vegeta! We don't know if she's crazy or not!" Bulma scolded. Serena just sighed.  
"How about before we do anything you all tell me who you are?" she suggested.  
  


****************************************  
  


After everyone had been introduced, the food had come. Serena had agreed to wait to go see Mr. Popo. She watched in astonishment as the Saiyans attacked the food, and Bulma gave her a plate of food that she had managed to get before the others got to it. Serena ate it happily, then attacked the rest of the food almost as fast as the Saiyans. Everyone stopped to stare.  
"Are you part Saiyan?" asked Goten.  
"No, I just haven't eaten for a few hundred years," said Serena. Everyone shrugged and went back to eating. Nothing really surprised them about her anymore.  
After dinner was over, something strange happened. Well, actually, it wasn't too strange considering all the things they had already seen. As I said, not much surprised them about her now.  
Everyone had just finished, when Serena asked "What do you want, Strife?" Everyone else looked around, but couldn't see anything.  
"You didn't find _anything?!?_ Um... ok... then why are you here?" There was a pause. "What news?" Pause. "..... That's not news.... ok, it is news, but why would I CARE?" Long pause, Serena looks like she's getting annoyed. "That's it, go BACK to your dimension and DON'T come back until you have news that will HELP me!" Pause. "YOU WHAT?!?! AGAIN?!? WHY YOU LITTLE—" She brought up one of her hands and shot a huge amount of power at an unseen person as the others stared in shock. Instead of just hitting the wall, the ball of power seemed to come into contact with something and send it flying into the wall. It left a human shaped imprint. Everyone stared at the wall, then at Serena, then back at the wall. Serena blinked. She brought up her hand and looked at it, then back at the wall.  
"Oh, look at that, I guess I have some power after all!" she said surprised, and a little sheepishly. "Well, at least I got rid of Strife, he ran back to his own dimension to find a hiding place from Artemis. Serves him right. Don't worry Bulma, I can fix the wall.... I think..." she concentrated on the wall and started glowing white. After a few minutes, there was a flash and the wall was restored. Serena fell back into her chair.  
"Woah, that took more out of me than I thought it would..." she said, looking dazed.  
Everyone just stared.  
  


****************************************  
  


Serena lay in her bed at Capsule Corp. Bulma had suggested that she get some rest and go to see Mr. Popo the next day. Serena had agreed because using the amount of power she had had made her weak. She mentally kicked herself for being so weak, but knew that it wasn't her fault. Something had happened that had taken away her powers, except a small amount of them. She had to figure out what. She also had to figure out why she had turned into a five-year old. That wasn't suppose to happen when she went into other dimensions, even if she went unwillingly.  
She sighed and rolled over. Even though she felt drained, she couldn't fall asleep. She was worried about what had happened that day. Now she had gotten innocent people involved in what might turn out to be... well, she didn't know. She just had a bad feeling about the whole business. The day had been a total nightmare. At least they didn't think she was crazy anymore. At least, she didn't think they thought she was crazy now. She felt kind of bad for them. If she had gone though what they had, she would probably have gone crazy and be talking to fruits. Then again, after all she had seen in her many lifetimes, she might not even have been phased.  
Pushing all thoughts out of her head, she finally fell asleep. Right after she blasted Strife for trying to hide from Aries in her bed.  
  


***************************************************************************************  


  
AN: Ok, next chapter will be out who knows when... I'm working on several stories right now, so I don't know how soon. Ok, I know this is REALLY strange but... oh well. Also, sorry this is so late, I finished it awhile ago, but kept forgetting to post it.**WHO SHOULD I PAIR SERENA WITH?!?** Not Vegeta, because Trunks has already been born, and not 17 because I have plans for several other stories with him. **PLEASE VOTE!!** Who should it be? Gohan or Trunks?


End file.
